


BTS Oneshot Collection

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Bangtan Boys, Jung Hoseok - Fandom, K-pop, Min Yoongi - Fandom, bts, j-hope - Fandom, suga - Fandom
Genre: Angst, College AU, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Love Confessions, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Repost of requests from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting





	1. How Much Longer? (J-Hope)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ College AU ]  
> Things go wrong when you confess to your best friend.

After an hour of torture with a slow talking professor, you were ready to leave. The only problem was that this particular class was a two-hour lecture. You propped your head on your arm but it was no use. You were nodding off. The person behind you could see your head bobbing up and down as you caught yourself from completely falling asleep.

Lucky for you that person was Hoseok. He had completely stopped writing notes on the lecture and instead focused on you. “Y/N” he whispered your name only loud enough for you to hear.

You immediately straightened up and looked back over your shoulder. “What is it?”

“Were you falling asleep?” Hoseok had a goofy grin on his face as he asked the rhetorical question.

“If you know the answer why do you ask?”

“Want to sneak out of here?”

“But if we leave early the professor will mark us absent.” You had a hard ass professor who took attendance at the end of the class in order to force you all to stay the full two hours.

Hoseok grinned, of course, he had a plan. He didn’t want to get you in trouble, he just wanted to save you from dying a slow boring death. “Don’t worry, I got a friend. You remember Namjoon? He works in records a few times a week and can mark us present.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” You shoved your belongings into your bag and followed him out of the classroom. It felt so good to stand up after being seated for so long on those uncomfortable chairs. “I was afraid my ass was going to get flat.”

Hoseok tilted his head as he took a quick look at your ass. “Still looking good, baby” he winked before breaking out in laughter. He tried to be serious and sound like one of those cool guys in movies that blatantly checked out women but failed. 

You laughed at his attempt and took his hand. “Come on, we might as well get an early lunch.”

Your next class was in another building than Hoseok’s but he still walked you to class. It was always like this, Hoseok was your best friend and you were his. You two were inseparable. 

“Hello Hoseok,” one of the girls from your class greeted him as he dropped you off. She was very pretty and was well known around campus. She had already told you her intentions of dating Hoseok before. 

“Hello Soomin,” Hoseok being the nice person he was, would always respond to her greetings. 

“Hoseok would you like to have lunch with me? I’ll cut this next class and we can go-” 

“Sorry, I already had lunch with Y/N.”

You gave her a smile knowing it would annoy her.

“No problem then what about dinner?” Soomin wedged herself in between you two making you roll your eyes at her petty attempts at separating you two. 

Seeing how this would go on until Hoseok properly rejects her you decided to leave him to it. “I’ll see you later Hobi,” you waved to him and went inside your classroom.

“See ya,” he responded cutting Soomin off for a second.

* * *

After class, you packed your things and went outside where Hoseok was waiting, like usual. “Hey, do you want to go do homework in the library or should we go to my house?”

“A-actually I have plans.”

Your brow furrowed, just before class he had nothing to do but now he had plans. “What plans?”

“I’m going to dinner with Soomin.”

“What!? I thought you said she was annoying.”

“Not a date; she knows Jin, Yoongi, and Namjoon so were all going to go as a group. I would invite you but I know how much you really dislike Soomin.”

“Yeah” you sighed knowing she was using them as an excuse. “Alright then see you Monday.” 

“I’ll pick you up on Monday.” He hugged you before parting which only made it harder for you to see him go off with Soomin. 

You knew you shouldn’t feel this way. You and Hoseok were just friends, you had been friends for a long time. But for how long could you two continue to be this way? If he were to get a girlfriend then where would that leave you? No way a girl would like her boyfriend to be best friends with another girl. You knew for a fact that Soomin would cut you out of his life. Even if he said he didn’t like her you knew there was a possibility, she was pretty after all.

You wondered how long you could continue to see his smile before another girl took it as her own. 

* * *

When Monday came you found Hoseok acting a bit strange. The entire time you two were together he kept texting. Most of the time he wasn’t even paying attention to what you were saying. It was fine until you found yourself in the library scolding him.

“Hoseok you are disrupting everyone.” He was loudly tapping on his phone and laughing to himself that you could now see people glaring his way. 

“Sorry it’s just this group chat with the guys is getting out of hand. Yoongi likes Soomin but she keeps turning him down and they think it’s my fault. Just because on Saturday she kept choosing me as her partner for all the games.”

“Saturday?” you asked suddenly interested in what he had been texting about. “Did you go out with Soomin on Saturday?”

He nodded, “Friday after dinner the guys invited me to the arcade and she kind of invited herself.” 

“Sounds like the guys are right” you snapped before going back to your books.

Hoseok felt the tenseness around you. “Y/N~” he called out your name in a very cute manner. “Are you mad?”

“No” you sharply responded.

Of course, he could tell that was a lie. “Y/N I know you don’t like Soomin but she’s not that bad.”

You closed your textbook causing a loud noise. “I don’t want to talk about her.” You quickly gathered your belongings and left. Soomin had always hated you and showed it well. She publicly attacked you in class and even went as far as to write something about you on the walls of the girl’s bathroom. You knew it was her, you recognized the bubbly writing and hearts that dotted the ‘i’s. 

Hoseok ran to catch up to you. “Wait Y/N!” He ran in front of you effectively stopping you from going further. “If you don’t want me to talk about her I won’t. She’s just some girl and you… you’re special.”

His words tugged at your heartstrings, the ends of your lips curved up into a slight smile.

“You’re my best friend after all.”

Your heart dropped when he called you his best friend. What were you expecting? That’s what you were. “How much longer can we be friends?”

“What?” he was caught off guard by your question. “There’s no time limit on friendship.”

You would like to think that was true but with the way things were going you might be left behind. “I have to go hand something in that I forgot to submit.” You wanted to move away from the subject and not make things more awkward than they already were.

“I’ll go with you.” 

“Hoseok!” Namjoon called out to him.

You saw a group of guys headed in your direction. As they greeted him you could see their eyes wander over to you. You had never met these guys but you knew they were the guys that hung out with Soomin because some had walked her to class before.

Finally, the last one spoke up about you. “Is this another friend of yours?”

“Yeah, this is Y/N.” 

You didn’t mean to be rude but they had caught you at a bad time. “Hello” you gave one greeting to all of them before excusing yourself. “I’ll be going now.”

“Y/N,” Hoseok held onto your arm to stop you. “I’ll come with you.”

You shook your head denying his offer, “It’s okay your friends are waiting for you.”

When you left the guys all commended Hoseok. “Are all your friends’ beautiful girls?” 

“Where do you meet them?”

“Does she have a boyfriend?”

That last question made Hoseok turn to them with a deathly glare. “Don’t even think about it.” 

“Sorry, didn’t know she was more than a friend.” Yoongi apologized.

“She is- she’s my best friend.”

“Okay,” Jin winked at him.

* * *

You avoided Hoseok for the rest of the day and had lunch on your own. It wasn’t until you came out of your last class that you saw him again. Like clockwork, Hoseok was waiting for you. “Where were you?” he asked.

“I figured you would be with your friends so I went to the cafe by myself.” 

“You could have joined us.”

“Not if she was going to be there” you tilted your head to the side where you could hear Soomin’s voice as she talked to a group of her friends.

“How did you know she was going to be there?” 

“She told me when I ran into her. Apparently, she’s part of the group.” You didn’t mind; you didn’t particularly care to be part of any group. All you wanted was to be able to keep seeing Hoseok. His face showed confusion like he didn’t know why Soomin was bothering to confront you. “Hoseok, Soomin likes you. If you really don’t like her then tell her because she really likes you and will keep persisting until she gets what she wants.”

“She does?” Hoseok couldn’t help but smile, he never had anyone confess to him. The idea that a confession might be coming his way had him feeling some type of way he couldn’t explain.

His response was happier than you expected, it made you jealous. Jealous enough to suddenly blurt out a confession. “I like you too Hoseok.” You bit down on your lip realizing what you had just done.

Hoseok was quiet for a second then came the nervous laughter. “That was funny Y/N.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulders as he tried to stop his racing heart from jumping out of his chest but it only got worse. He knew you liked him as a friend, what he didn’t know was that the like you were talking about now was different. Suddenly he was very aware of the fact that he was touching you.

You heart shattered into a million pieces at that moment. Here you were confessing to Hoseok and he was laughing in your face. You couldn’t hide your emotions and broke free of his hold. You walked away leaving a confused Hoseok.

* * *

Days passed and you didn’t talk to Hoseok and he didn’t make much of an effort either. He was still confused about the way he felt after you said those words to him. 

When it came to your shared class you went as far as switching seats with someone on the other side of the room. After class, you still went to the library but you went to a different spot than usual.

Hoseok would sit at your usual spot waiting to see if you would join him but you never did. He went out to the front of the library and waited some more but this time he made an effort to communicate with you.

> _**Hoseok:** Do you want to get lunch? I really want to talk to you._

He kept staring at his phone waiting for your reply.

“Waiting for someone?” Yoongi asked as he came across Hoseok. He caught a glimpse of his screen and saw your name at the top. The messages all seemed to be outgoing from Hoseok and no replies from you. “Oh, your pretty female friend seems to be ignoring you.”

“No, it’s just-” Hoseok went silent as he saw you come out the library doors. You looked his way and quickly averted your eyes to the phone in your hands. 

Hoseok also looked down when he heard the familiar chime of an incoming message.

> _**You:** No_

“Harsh” Yoongi gave Hoseok a comforting pat on the back. “What did you do to her man?”

“I don’t know…” He had a few things in mind. That is why he wanted to talk to you. He wanted to straighten things out and get to the bottom of things. He missed having you around. WIth you, his days seemed brighter.

You felt bad for acting so cold towards Hoseok. It wasn’t easy to give him the cold shoulder but you had finally come to terms with your feelings. You knew you liked Hoseok more than a friend. When he laughed at your confession it broke your heart. 

* * *

For the past week, you had walked home alone. It was lonely, you much rather walk with Hoseok. You never noticed before but the walk from campus to the dorms was very long. With him, it felt like a short walk because he always distracted you. He would make you laugh all the time.

When you got to the dorms you saw Hoseok waiting by the entrance to the building and he wasn’t alone; Soomin was there. You tried walking past them but Hoseok made a move to stand in front of you. “Y/N, I need to talk to you.”

“Don’t be rude Hoseok you were talking with Soomin and just cut her off.” You could care less about her but you didn’t want to have a conversation with him right now.

“Soomin thanks for keeping me company but can we talk alone?”

Soomin was shocked by how easily she was put aside that she didn’t have the will to fight and lose face. “Okay.”

Once it was just you two Hoseok started pouring his thoughts out to you. “Y/N, I have no idea what I did. You can hit me and call me stupid all you want if it will make you feel better but please tell me why you are mad? Why are you avoiding me? It’s so lonely and I-”

“I’m not mad” you interrupted his rambling. “I’m sad.”

Hoseok’s determined gaze softened into one of concern. “What? Why?” he tried getting closer to you but you took a step back.

“Hoseok I’ve also been lonely all this time that we were apart. I didn’t like it but what else can I do after you laughed at my feelings?”

He knew exactly what you were talking about. “So you were serious? That time you were seriously confessing to me?”

You nodded once and looked away. Oh, it was embarrassing to admit it. Your heart was racing, your cheeks were burning, and your palms were becoming sweaty. 

“And you weren’t talking about liking me as a friend?”

“No! I meant the other like.”

“You like me as a man?”

“Yes!” you were getting frustrated.

Hoseok held onto your shoulders and pulled you in close. “Sorry I just wanted to make sure before I-”

You slapped your hand over his mouth to stop him already knowing where this was going. “What do you think you are doing? You think I’m going to just let you kiss me after you laughed at my confession? If you like me too you better explain yourself Jung Hoseok!”

When you removed your hand Hoseok started whining. “Why can’t you let me look cool for once?” He sighed, “I like you too Y/N. I never meant to hurt you. You just suddenly confessed out of nowhere and I thought it was a joke at first-”

Once again you slapped your hand over his mouth. “You thought I was joking?” Despite feeling relieved that he too felt the same way, you were still mad at him for not taking you seriously from the beginning.

Hoseok removed your hand and held onto it. “Woman let me finish talking!” But he didn’t want to talk. Instead, he quickly gave your lips a quick kiss that startled you. “There, you see! That’s how I felt when you confessed out of nowhere.” 


	2. Netflix And Chill (J-Hope)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching a scary movie with scaredy cat Hoseok.

Hoseok’s eyes widened in horror as he saw you stop on a movie title that didn’t sound so safe. He had managed to make it through countless movie nights with you. Somehow the movies always turned out to be something that he could handle. Now here you were choosing a movie who’s cover was in a bloody red and bared the biohazard symbol in the middle.

You were a fan of horror movies. Rarely did you ever actually get scared by what you saw. The fact that it was just a movie always popped into your head ruining the fun. Even so, you enjoyed watching them. “I think I want to watch this one.”

The way you looked over at him with an innocent smile scared Hoseok. It was like you were excited to get scared. “Isn’t that a horror movie?” It had only been a couple of months since you two started dating. Hoseok was still learning new things about you and you of him. He still felt like he had to make a good impression on you even if that meant trying to do things he didn’t like. 

“Yeah, let’s see what it’s about.” You pulled up the movie’s synopsis and began reading it aloud to him. “Four weeks after a mysterious, incurable virus spreads…”

Hoseok held his breath as he listened, zoning out when he heard it was a zombie movie. He didn’t like zombies at all! “Do you want to watch it?” he asked hoping the summary had been enough to discourage you but to his surprise, you had already started the movie. 

As the opening sequence and credits rolled you got up ready to go to the kitchen. “I’ll go get us some snacks.” 

“No, I’ll go.” Hoseok stopped you, he held onto your shoulders leading you back into your seat. He would do anything to watch as little as possible. 

“Okay, thanks” you smiled thinking how sweet he was offering to go instead. 

In the kitchen, Hoseok looked through your fridge and pantry. He took his time getting things together. He even cleaned your kitchen counter just to prolong his time away from the screen. When he heard you gasp he jumped up startled by that alone. 

“Oh my- Hoseok!” you called out to your boyfriend with worry. He had yet to come back and already missed one good scene.

Hoseok was afraid yet he rushed out with the snacks and a couple of drinks. He was faint-hearted when it came to scary stuff but when he heard your loud gasps he pushed his own feelings aside and ran out to you. “What? What is it?” He didn’t dare look at the screen.

“What took you so long? Aren’t you going to watch with me?” You helped him put the snacks down on the coffee table in front of you before asking him to sit closer than he was before the movie started. 

He took this as a sign that you might be scared and needed him to comfort you. So that’s what he did, his arm wrapped around your shoulders bringing you in closer. You responded to his actions by resting your head on his shoulder. For a moment he felt tough.

The movie wasn’t so bad when he had you. Of course, it also had to do with the fact that no zombies were in sight. The moment was soon over when the loud groans and screams roared throughout the room. He jumped right out of the couch with a loud scream of his own when a bunch of zombies seemed to be running right at him.

You caught yourself before your head could hit the cushions. Ignoring the movie completely you followed him into the kitchen where he stood with a hand over his heart and a look of despair on his face. “Hobi, what’s wrong?” 

He found comfort in your arms as you held him against your body. 

Your hands gently ran up and down his back in a soothing manner as you realized he had gotten scared. It wasn’t until a few seconds later that he spoke up.

“How come you are comforting me?” he asked feeling like a failure. He had talked himself into watching the movie with you in order to comfort you when you got scared. Instead, he was the one burying his face in your chest. 

“Aren’t you scared?” You wondered if you had misread the situation and pulled away but he quickly pulled you back into position and further comforted himself by wrapping his arms around your waist. 

“No, are you?”

“No” you giggled. “But if you’re not scared then why are you holding me so tight?” His hold was putting a strain on your diaphragm and it didn’t help that your chest couldn’t fully rise with the weight of his head. “Your kind of pushing down on my chest.”

He was so scared that he didn’t realize his ear was pressed against your soft chest. This was probably the closest he had ever gotten to touching your boobs that he suddenly jumped once more and backed away. His face quickly turning red with every millisecond.

His reaction had you in a fit of giggles. “I’ll go turn the movie off, wait here.” 

When you got back Hoseok explained. “I’m not good with horror movies.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me? We could have watched something else.”

“I wanted to be tough and comfort you when you got scared,” he confessed.

“I don’t get scared. Hoseok I work in cinematic makeup. I’ve applied the blood to so many zombies that its hard to see them in a movie and not think, WOW! The makeup department did a good job.” You held his hand in yours to make sure he was okay. “If you’re scared just remember it’s only a movie. People had to sit down for hours being beaten in the face with brushes and sponges to look like that. It’s not real at all.”

Hoseok sighed in relief as your explanation helped him visualize the zombies from the movie as regular people. “When you say it like that it seems less scary.”

You smiled, happy to have helped him. “If you want I can help you get over your fears of scary stuff. You can come to work with me and see-” you stopped as you saw his eyes widen in horror. “Or we can just avoid horror movies from now on.”

“Yes please.”


	3. Until I Die (Suga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Zombie AU ]  
> You always promised me you would be with me until I die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood and Death

“Just wait here, I’ll come and get you.“ 

“No, Yoongi don’t go! We can both stay here.” Tears ran down your cheeks as you begged him to stay.

“I need to go find help. If we both stay here we will starve to death.” You two had gone a week without food. Your hair was beginning to clump with all the dirt and oil that had accumulated from not washing it.

“I don’t care about food, I care about you. I don’t want you to leave me!” You held onto his arm tightly not wanting him to abandon you in the small shed. He had managed to board up all the windows with driftwood and old rusty nails. “We’re safe here. We can wait until morning and run until we find a car.” 

The loud screams of people alerted both of you as you remembered the whole reason he was trying to go. “They are getting closer. If I don’t go now I won’t be able to outrun them.” He pushed you away and stepped out the door. “As soon as I close this door lock it. Don’t let anyone in unless you hear my voice.”

“Please” you begged in a barely audible whisper.

He kissed your forehead keeping his lips on it for a good minute. “I’ll be back.” 

As soon as he shut the door you started turning the locks. A fresh batch of tears began rolling down your eyes making it down to your parted chapped lips. The moisture of your tears helped to soothe them. 

Yoongi leaned his back against the door and sighed as he heard your soft cries. “Jagiya” he called out to you in a monotonous voice “I love you” he breathed out barely able to contain his emotions. He blinked making a tear break through the corner of his eye. 

A sad smile graced your face. “I love you.”

He angrily wiped the tears away and began running into the night. Only the moonlight was there to help him get through this now. While he wanted to believe you two would embrace each other again he knew the chances were slim. 

There was no clean water left. His flashlight had run out of battery and his phone had long been abandoned when the electric grid went down. His energy and confidence were both low. In all honesty, if a zombie appeared in front of him he would be in for a treat. 

* * *

You sat on the cold wooden floors of the shed, your hands over your ears trying to block out the calls for help just outside the four walls that surrounded you. 

Shadows danced in the room as people or those who were once people passed by blocking the little moonlight that managed to enter the shed.

“Mommy!” You heard a little boy scream before the dead silence.

Uncovering your ears you crawled over to the door wanting to peek through the bottom crack. 

A face almost rid of its flesh met your eyes making you scream. Your hands quickly clasped your mouth as you heard loud moans surrounding you. Soon the four walls that were protecting you began to shake.

You panicked as you ran to a big wooden box filled with tools. As quickly as you could you threw them out and jumped inside.

Loud crashes followed by groans alerted you that the shed had now been taken over by the others.

Your breath hitched as wood flew all over your face. A piece of the wooden lid was broken off exposing you to the undead.

* * *

After that, you remembered a girl smirking at you. “I’m number three” she pushed her hair behind her ear revealing a barcode tattooed at the base of her ear. “We are now sisters in arms.” She pushed your hair behind your ear to mimic hers. “Welcome to the sisterhood number nine.” 

It turned out you had been bitten but thanks to this unknown girl you had been saved from losing your mind. The virus was stabilized enough for you to coexist with it in your blood.

Why would anyone do that? To have people who can freely go around helping others and ensure that the human race can go on. 

* * *

You reloaded the two handguns you had come to call best friends. “I’ll go through the front point blank you go from the roof and get them out the back. We’ll regroup ”

The two girls nodded before climbing up onto the roof of the building. 

“Let’s do this” you kicked in the door earning the attention of the undead inside. They quickly made you a priority and backed away from the small group of people that were trying to climb up the fire escape. 

You became trigger happy as you tried your best to execute the mission as quickly as possible. Time was always an issue with these matters. Even if your guns had silencers attached the noise could still attract those close by.

After finishing the clip you ran around in a wide circle herding the zombies like sheep who were too stupid to figure out what you were doing. After reloading the guns you stood your ground and began giving them all one to the head successfully dropping them in seconds.

“Nine” the girls showed concern as they saw your all-white outfit covered in splatters of black diseased blood. 

“I’m fine” you assured them before turning to see the small group who looked at you with mixed emotions. They were grateful because you saved their lives but concerned because of the way the three of you presented yourselves.

All three of you were dressed in white from head to toe as if you were in uniform, which you were. Noticing the tension you decided to speak to the group of thirty or so. “We have a service station a few miles from here.”

“Are you forcing us to go?”

“Are we your prisoners?”

Individuals in the group began to question with hostility. One of them even dared throw a rock at you. 

“That’s enough” Eleven, one of the girls who had been assigned to you, had quick reflexes and kicked the rock away before it could reach you. “We are trying to help you people and this is how you thank us?” Her anger was clearly rising.

You placed your hand on her shoulder asking her to stand down. “It’s okay Eleven.” You then put your guns in your holsters that were strapped to your upper thighs. “We are not forcing anyone to do something against their will.” Your anger was rising as well as you heard the whispers of the men who found it hard to accept help from women. “We are simply saying that none of you stand a fucking chance out here without our help. Stop being little bitches and follow us. You have nowhere better to be anyway.”

A girl broke free of the group and marched towards you. She made a move to slap you but it wasn’t just a slap. In her hand, she had a small razor that cut into your cheek.

A single drop of black blood seeped through the wound alarming her and the group of people she was with. “You’re not human!” This left the others too scared to act against you.

You wiped the blood before quickly reaching for your gun and pointing it at her head.

“No, stop!” 

Your eyes widened as you saw a face you thought would never appear before you again. “Yoongi” you whispered only loud enough for yourself to hear.

He stepped in between her and the gun. He looked into your eyes and you into his. The silence was almost unbearable, the moment itself was unbearable. “Ten, Eleven… let’s go” you put your gun away only looking back at him one last time.

It was clear that while you looked for him all this time he was too busy to be bothered with you. He had gone off and found himself a new life with someone else. 

Yoongi starred at your retreating figure. He wanted nothing more than to run to you. He wanted to hold onto you and make sure you never left his side again. There were so many questions he had for you. He wanted to know what happened to you that day.

He had gone back the next morning and found a bloody scene that led him to believe you were dead. Now a year later he was watching you pull a gun on his new girlfriend who had helped him overcome the grief he was stricken with after thinking you were dead.

Her hand tightly holding him back from going towards you.

You looked back to see he was still in place. The new girl attached to his hip making it clear there was no room for you in his life. With a forced smile, you waved goodbye. 

You had no anger in your heart… technically you were dead now. He was free to love another.


	4. Until I Die- Sequel (Suga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Zombie AU ]  
> You died a year ago, that was a fact. 
> 
> “It’s funny, isn’t it? We are dead but we are still alive. We don’t have a heartbeat but we still feel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood, Death, Violence

No more than 24 hours had passed when you found yourself in yet another difficult situation with the same person. Yoongi and the others he was with decided to go to the service station but unfortunately without you as a guide they ended up in the middle of the forest just outside the gates. 

After hearing of this you, Ten, and Eleven were sent to rescue them yet again. “Why are we even helping them?” Ten asked. She was really mad at the fact that they were too stubborn to go along with the three of you.

“It’s what we do. We have to help those who can’t resist like we can.” You reminded her.

Eleven wasn’t having any of it though. She was still angry that they had been violent with you. “I don’t think this is a bad situation. Maybe it will teach those ungrateful assholes a lesson.” She jumped up high into a tree before you could scold her.

“Eleven” you shouted out to her but it was too late. She was making her way to the location through the trees. You sighed with a shake of your head. 

After following the cries for help the three of you began going to work once more. Ten and Eleven were flying around on top of the trees only going down to cut the heads off of the zombies. “Ten I need you to take the living to the station while Eleven and I keep killing these.”

“That’s kind of hard to do…” she trailed off as she surveyed the area below her. She was annoyed and her face clearly showed it.

You took a look around and realized her annoyance had reason. Everyone was running around hysterically making it hard for you to even know who was bitten. There were strict rules that had to be followed in order to enter the station. “Search them one by one.”

Ten nodded, she jumped down from the tree and began going around to check on the people. That’s when she ran into Yoongi and his girlfriend. 

Yoongi recognized her from before and became hopeful knowing you were close by. “Where is Y/N?” He asked for you by name. That name, however, was not yours anymore.

Of course, Ten didn’t know this name and only looked at him in silence. She then observed his girlfriend and noticed how she was holding onto her arm. “Have you been bitten?”

“Y-yes, please help me.”

“Of course.” Ten raised her sword ready to cut off the girl’s head but Yoongi stopped her. “What are you doing?”

“Giving her mercy. It’s best to die now before you turn into one of them.”

Yoongi’s girlfriend began to tear up. “I don’t want to.”

A zombie torso that had been cut from its legs crawled it’s way to Ten and bit at her ankle making her stumble back. She shouted out in pain before kicking it away. “You stupid girl!” she shouted at Yoongi’s girlfriend. She went over to the zombie that had bitten her and stomped on his head over and over until she had cracked his skull. “I can’t waste my time on you. Did you or did you not want my help?”

“Yes but we want you to help her like you got help. How did you become like this?” Yoongi pointed at her ankle that had been bitten. The black muscle tissue inside was now exposed letting them see she was dead on the inside like the zombies.

“I can’t do that. I’ll be back to kill you when you turn.” Ten coldly stated then left.

“Oppa I don’t want to die.” 

Yoongi held her in his arms trying to stop her tears. “I won’t let you die.” He spotted you in the distance shooting at the zombies you passed by. 

Quickly you began to direct people in the direction of the station knowing Ten would be close by to assess their health before letting them go any further. As you reloaded your gun you looked around for Eleven but instead met eyes with Yoongi.

“I need your help,” those were the words he spoke to you after more than a year of being apart. There was no hello. After having shown you that he could live on without you he didn’t even offer an explanation.

You were so caught up in your thoughts you didn’t notice the zombie that had its sight set on you until the last moment you quickly ducked before charging at it. Dropping him to the ground you made sure to hold it by the neck. You proceeded to take out your gun from its holster and shoot it in the head. The proximity made it so the blood and tissue jumped up at you. You flipped your hair in hopes of shaking some of it off.

“Are you okay?” Yoongi laid his hand on your shoulder. 

Your instincts made you shove him off. The concerned look on his face felt like he was mocking you. “I’m alright.” You saw another coming from behind him and instantly pushed Yoongi away letting the zombie jump on top of you instead. 

It’s jagged teeth sunk into your shoulder. The taste of your undead blood made him grimace and spit out the flesh he had ripped off. He didn’t like the taste of your blood because it was dead like his own. You smirked, “so stupid.” You shot him in the head as well and pushed the corpse aside.

Yoongi watched in a mix of horror and guilt as you simply dusted yourself off after the encounter like it was no big deal. The dark substance that oozed out of your shoulder reminded him how you had changed.

After pushing your hair behind your ear you noticed the look he gave you. “You are only getting in my way.”

“Y/N please I need your help.” He didn’t want the same thing to happen to his girlfriend but it was better than letting her turn into one of the undead who had to be killed.

Hearing your real name for the first time in over a year caught you off guard. “My name is Nine now.” You sighed knowing you couldn’t deny his request when he was showing his emotions so blatantly. You had never seen him so worried before. Not even the day he left you behind to look for help. You sighed, “What do you want?”

You followed behind Yoongi as he leads the way to where his girlfriend was currently waiting. You gasped after seeing her arm becoming a dark black color. Immediately you rushed to her and untied the piece of cloth she had wrapped around her wound. 

“What are you doing!” Yoongi yelled at you before trying to stop you.

“Idiot if you do this her arm will decay faster than the rest of her and it will fall off.” After taking the cloth off you noticed how her arm fell limply. Her eyes remained closed, she wasn’t responding to your touch, and now she may be decaying faster.

Not understanding your argument Yoongi proceeded to yell at you once more. “What are you talking about? You always said that’s what had to be done!”

“What do I know? I died!” You yelled at him.

He realized you might still be harboring some feelings for him and blamed him for your death. “I know I shouldn’t have left you that day. Please turn her into one of you.”

“Seeing how fast it is spreading in her I can tell she is weak and can’t coexist with the virus. But, I’ll try it on her.” You took out a small vile from your holster and poured its contents into her mouth. 

Yoongi watched with anticipation for his girlfriend to open her eyes. After a few seconds, you knew nothing would happen. She wasn’t a match. 

“It’s not going to work Yoongi.”

He got closer waiting for her eyes to open and they finally did but they were a bright white color. Her pupils were gone and now she had completely turned. She got up and lunged on top of Yoongi.

You reacted quickly and put your arms around her neck pulling her back. She was new to the undead, it gave her a surge of energy and strength that was hard to control. “Shit!” you cursed as she jerked you forward. Her mouth was wide open ready to take a bite out of Yoongi. Your quick thinking made you place your arm in her mouth to stop her.

You gritted your teeth as she bit your arm with all her force. “Get away from here Yoongi!” He got out from under her allowing you to roll over and pin her to the ground. “Let go of me.” When you tried pulling your arm back she wouldn’t let go.

“Eleven!” Your cries fell on deaf ears. Looking around you saw Eleven was busy and Ten was nowhere to be found. You gave them their orders and they would do them without fail. You, however, were failing because you let your feelings and emotions get to you.

Just as you were beginning to lose control of the situation you heard a gunshot. The force that had been put on your arm was gone. There was a hole on the side of Yoongi’s girlfriend’s head.

Yoongi stood over you with a painful look in his eyes and your gun in his hand. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Ignoring your wounds for a moment you stood up and showed your concern for him. “Are you?” You took your gun from his hand and put it back in the holster. 

He shook his head.

“I know it was hard but it’s for the best.” You sighed, you never wanted to admit it but the chance you had been given was also a punishment. “It hurts to be this way. Technically I’m not a person anymore. I am a weapon.” 

After finishing her task Eleven went searching for you. Finding you covered in black decayed blood and torn flesh made her run over in worry. She pushed Yoongi aside and began taking a look at your arm. “Oh my god Nine are you okay?”

You nodded, “It was a new one.” You pointed over at the lifeless corpse that had done this to you. “She was taken care of.”

Eleven obviously recognized the girl and stared at you two wide-eyed. “We have to get you to the Doctor.” She knew you were putting on a brave face in front of him. Even though you wouldn’t turn you were still experiencing all the pain. 

* * *

“What’s this…Nine? But you never get hurt.” The doctor was genuinely surprised and a bit scared to think there was undead who could do so much damage to you. 

You sighed, “I made a mistake.” 

The doctor smiled at you. He was young and handsome. All the other girls of the sisterhood had a crush on him. But the only attention he cared to give was medical attention. “It’s good to know you still have your human qualities. That’s what separates you from them.”

You couldn’t help but smile back. It made you feel good to know you weren’t one of them.

Yoongi stood just outside the examination room. He could see you through the observation window. Up until now he had seen you as cold and felt that perhaps being the new you meant no feelings but clearly he was wrong. Seeing you smile at the doctor made him angry… jealous.

“What is this emotion I see on your face?” Eleven asked as she limped up to Yoongi. Even before the world went to shit Eleven had been an awkward girl who didn’t know how to express herself or how to interact with others. “I was certain you would cry after seeing your girlfriend dead but there are no tears in your eyes. Your hands are balled into fists though and your face is a bit red, is this anger?”

“Leave him alone,” Ten came up to them and held Eleven back. “If you have been checked by the physician then I suggest you get in line for commodities. It can take a while for you to get a meal ticket.” After giving Yoongi a subtle hint to let go and move on she turned to Eleven. “Come on you, we still have work to do and it seems Nine will be sitting out for a while.”

It wasn’t until now that she had taken a few steps away from him that Yoongi noticed Eleven’s limp. “Sorry.” He felt responsible for it.

Eleven tilted her head to the side. “What for?”

“That” he pointed to her ankle.

“This is fine, that guy was dead for months. It’s Nine you should apologize too. Getting bitten by a fresh one is like dying all over again.” With that, they left back to their post.

The doctor opened the door for you as he gave you a prescription. “You need to go get this from downstairs. It should help with the healing process.”

You came out of the examination room with your torso half exposed. Only a sports bra and the bandages around your arm and shoulder covered you from the cold air that circulated the halls. “Thanks, doctor.”

Yoongi walked up to you unsure of what he should say. “Are you okay?” He felt like hitting himself. Eleven had just told him how painful your injuries were so he knew you weren’t okay.

“I’m fine” you walked around him.

Yoongi persisted and followed you. “I’m sorry you got hurt. It was all my fault for asking you to-”

WIthout looking over at him you responded, “It’s fine.” 

“Please Y/N-”

You stopped with a sigh and gave him your attention. “What?” you asked in a hushed tone. You were weak to the memories of the past. When you and Yoongi were happily together. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. Yoongi remained silent and instead wrapped his arms around your for the first time in years. He held on tightly not wanting to let go. His tears were falling into your hair as he blinked them away. He took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart but it didn’t work. His words trembled, “I missed you so much. I should have stayed with you.” 

As his cries got louder you too started to tear up. Your chest contracted as you tried to hold it in but it was too much. Trying to pretend like you didn’t still love him wasn’t working. “I missed you too.” Holding each other while ugly crying at the foot of the stairs was a testament to how much you two had loved each other.

Years, a new girlfriend, and death couldn’t stop it.

Yoongi finally pulled away to wipe his tears with the back of his hand. His eyes went to your parted, tear-stained lips. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the woman he loved. He wanted to feel your lips against his. Before all this happened, one kiss alone would send him to the stars and back. He wanted that feeling back. He leaned in to kiss you but stopped when you covered your mouth with your hand. “What-”

“Sorry, Yoongi but I can’t,” you spoke from behind your hand. You were reminded of what you were when you saw Yoongi’s face closing in on yours. “I’m still one of them. The only difference is I can co-exist with the virus but you can’t. If you kiss me, you will be infected.”

Yoongi’s heart dropped. 

Seeing the disappointment in his eyes made you let go of him. 

He had finally gotten you back yet…

“Being with me will literally kill you.” You bit your lip feeling ashamed of what you were. Realizing it would be selfish of you to lead him on like this without being able to engage properly with him made you say something you didn’t want to. “I’m sorry but maybe it’s best for you to look for someone else.”

He grabbed your arm to stop you from leaving. He pulled you back towards him and kissed your right cheek, then your left one, your nose, your forehead, and the top of your head. “I can still kiss you like this. This is enough for me.”

You smiled before kissing him in all the same places. Your dead lips were cold against his skin. HIs heart beat faster pumping the warm red blood yours no longer could. “Then it’s enough for me too.”


End file.
